chicago_justicefandomcom-20200213-history
Dick Wolf
:"Every show is born under a death sentence. They just don't tell you the date of execution." - Dick Wolf Dick Wolf is a two-time Emmy winner and one of television's most respected drama series creator/producers, is the architect of one of the most successful brands in the history of television - "Law & Order". Wolf serves as creator and executive producer of the "Law & Order" drama series from Wolf Entertainment and Universal Media Studios - "Law & Order", "Law & Order: Special Victims Unit" and "Law & Order: Criminal Intent". Wolf developed "Chicago Fire", a drama about a group of men and women working at the Chicago Fire Department. The series was picked up by NBC for the fall of 2012. Followed in 2014 by "Chicago P.D.", revolving around the Chicago Police Department and "Chicago Med", set in a Chicago hospital, in 2015. "Chicago Justice" was ordered to pilot in 2016 for a potential launch during the 2016-2017 season. Wolf's company also produced "Twin Towers", the 2003 Academy Award-winning short documentary about two brothers, one a policeman and the other a fireman, who lost their lives in the line of duty on September 11. In 2007, Wolf executive produced the critically-acclaimed HBO original movie "Bury My Heart at Wounded Knee", which won six Emmy Awards, including Outstanding Made for Television Movie. The film tells the tragic and powerful story of the subjugation and cultural extermination of the Native American, and garnered a record 17 Emmy nominations, the most of the 2006-2007 television season. The film also received the prestigious Broadcast Film Critics Association's Critics' Choice Award for Best Picture Made for Television. Wolf has been a creative force in television for more than 30 years, with an illustrious career as a top advertising executive and continuing as one of television's most prolific producer/writers with such series as "Hill Street Blues", "Miami Vice", "South Beach", "Feds" and "Players". Among his feature film credits is the screenplay for the hit Paramount release "School Ties", writer and executive producer of "Masquerade" and writer and producer of "No Man's Land". His personal honors include such awards as the prestigious Award of Excellence from the Banff Television Festival; the 2002 Creative Achievement Award from NATPE and the 2007 Brandon Tartikoff Award; the Producer's Guild of America's Norman Lear Showmanship Award; the Anti-Defamation League's Distinguished Entertainment Industry Award; the DGA Honors; the International Academy of Television Arts & Sciences Lifetime Achievement Award; the Governor's Award by the New York Chapter of the National Academy of Television Arts & Sciences; the 1997 Achievement Award from the Caucus for Producers, Writers, and Directors; the 1998 Television Showman of the Year Award from the Publicist's Guild of America; and the 2002 Tribute from the Museum of Television and Radio. On March 29, 2007, Wolf received a star on Hollywood's world-famous Walk of Fame. Wolf is also an Honorary Consul of Monaco and is actively involved in the principality's prestigious annual television festival, and is its primary liaison with the entertainment community. External Links * Category:Crew